Ogre of the Lake
by merixthexninja
Summary: Oneshot, set after the war. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Aang visit Lake Laogai for the Summer Festival. Katara finds a blue and white ogre mask in the grass that someone, a long time ago, had left behind. No couples.


Ogre of the Lake

Specks of glittering white dotted the water's pale blue surface. Ripples moved out across the lake from one small disturbance, gaining in size and distance until they reached the outer banks and clashed into the sand, disappearing. Small ripples flecked across Lake Laogai from the cool breeze. Such a beautiful place; if not for the tainted, unpleasant memories it held for the four friends.

Aang thought of Appa.

Toph thought of Jet's lie.

Sokka thought of the war.

Katara thought of Zuko's betrayal.

Now those memories seemed so distant. Children were laughing, splashing in the lake and playing in the sand. Mothers warned their children to be careful, don't go out too far. Fathers were showing their sons Earthbending moves, passing on the art. Couples walked around holding hands, kissing under the cherry trees in a flurry of soft pink blossoms. All the dirty lies and betrayals were long gone, replaced with genuine happiness and peace. Now those thoughts of betrayal only existed in the minds of those who still remembered.

They'd all agreed to come back here, to let the newfound peace of Ba Sing Sei wash away the memories of war. There was something about this place that had been left unfinished when they had fled the city with the Earth King more than a year ago. Like a book that had closed before you read the ending, it was missing a resolution. An end. They'd had an end of a war. An end of a life. An end of a hatred. But their story didn't feel like _it_ had an end. It was an ending left untold, and perhaps they had came back here to hear it.

"This isn't right," said Aang, breaking their four silences. "We should be having fun, enjoying the Summer Festival. We shouldn't be sitting here sulking."

Katara sighed, he had a point. Having fun was the whole point of going to a festival, right? "You're right. It's a beautiful day, we should enjoy the good weather."

None of them moved.

The two optimists gave up on trying to dispel the air of depression that dominated their little group and turned back to gaze around at the sights. Another silence took over, each one returning to their thoughts. Just when Katara began to think that this trip was a waste of time, she spotted something washed up onto the shore into a tangle of weeds.

The girl stood up and brushed some sand off of her dress. The other three didn't say anything but only watched curiously as she walked over to a patch of green that grew on the side of the lake. The girl bent over and picked something up. Now interested in what the brown-haired girl had found there in the tall grass, Toph, Aang, and Sokka each stood and walked over to her.

"What is it?"

"I think," she said, turning the fragile object over in her hands to get a better look, "I think it's a mask."

She carefully pulled a strand of green seaweed from the porcelain face, and used the bottom of her dress to clean the dirt from it. A blue and white ogre stared up at her, menacing and intimidating. The black sashes that hung from both sides were frayed slightly and worn but seemed intact. There were only a few chips in the paint. The white had become slightly gray from dirt and wear; the blue faded and paling.

"Where," asked Sokka, "did it come from?"

Katara shrugged in reply. "It was just lying here in the weeds, I guess it washed ashore."

Aang's eyes widened as if remembering something, but the Airbender remained silent.

Katara held it out for Toph, the blind girl running her fingertips over the curves and points of the smooth surface of the mask. Smiling, she told her friend, "Cool. Good find, Sugar Queen."

With a grin, Sokka told his sister, "Put it on, Katara. I want to see how it looks on you."

Katara complied with this, tying the black silk sashes together in a snug bow that rested on top of her bun. Adjusting it on her face, she asked, "How does it look?"

Sokka started laughing hysterically, and Aang chuckled at the girl's gruesome appearance. Between laughing, Sokka managed to get out, "You should wear that when you're Waterbending!"

Katara made growling sounds, imitating an ogre as best she could. This got Toph laughing at her.

"Ha ha," laughed the girl from under the ogre mask, "I'm going to keep this. I wonder who lost it, though?"

Aang whispered, looking at the sun's reflection on the lake, "I don't think whoever let it go wants it back."


End file.
